The heir of Salazar
by shindousgal
Summary: Hermione is captured by Voldemort and forced to have his heir. She becomes deppresed. And when the only friend she has goes back to school,it's up to a certain potions teacher to come to her HIATaid.Warning:slash,rape,mpreg. HG/SS,HG/TR,DM/TR,DM/HP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Hermione is captured by Voldemort and forced to have his heir. She becomes depressed; when the only friend she has leaves for school. It's up to a certain Potions Master to come to her aid. A story full of darkness and Sadness. Can it have a happily ever after? Or will it be the end for a miss Hermione Granger?

Chapter 1:Misfourante

(Grimwald Place)

As Hermione sat listening to everyone in the order said her temper began to raise. She, Harry, and Ron had been allowed to sit and listen to the members of the order talk. They could also give their opinion. But they couldn't go on mission's. The only reason that they were allowed to listen was because they were of age.

As Hermione lay in bed she tried to think of what the Dark Lord wanted. They knew where his home and head Quarters were. They had gotten that information when Severus had still been a spy for the light side.

It then hit Hermione why didn't she go to the Dark Lords house.. She could snoop around. She could wear Harry's invisibility cloak. So she sat up for an hour and waited for everyone to fall asleep. She then snuck into Harry's room. She snuck over to the front of his bed a opened the Trunk that sat there. She quickly and quietly toke out his invisibility cloak. After which she left. But unbeknown to her, she left her wand behind in the rush.

As She looked up at the house of the Dark Lord she stood in amazement. She had expected it to be an old Gothic house; that held a feeling of eeriness But it didn't. it was a beautiful Victorian Manor.

She tightened the cloak around herself. In the house most of the light's were off except for two on the forth floor.

For a while she searched for someway to get in other than the front door. She then saw an open window on the first floor. The only reason she saw it was because it was left open. She snuck into the window and looked around. The Room appeared to be a bedroom. She searched her robes for her wand. It was then that she realized that she didn't have her wand. She rushed back to the window. But as she jumped out something attached to her wrist. She turned to see the Dark Lord himself.

"Well, well looky what do we have here; a little spy." He pulled Hermione back into the room despite her attempts to free herself from him.. "So what's your name my little spy?"

"Why should I tell you? It wouldn't matter?"

"Perhaps, Perhaps not. Maybe one of the children will know who you are?" The dark Lord began to drag off Hermione but as he did she kicked and screamed. So he had no choice but to stupefy her.

As Hermione opened her eyes she saw a pair of red ones staring down into her Brown ones.

"You have Beautiful eyes. I would love my child to have eyes like yours." Hermione's eye's widened in shock.

A snake like tongue licked Hermione's nose and she struggled to move but couldn't. She was chained to the bed.

"Your beautiful. I haven't had a girl in so long. I mean no female deatheater is one bit as beautiful as you. And when Draco's out of school I fuck him like hell's knocking at the door. And when he's in school I have Lucius. He's normally dominate in the bed. But it is I and only I who can dominate him. And no wife of a deatheater is pretty enough that I'd want to take them to bed. But-"

"What do you want with me?" she piped up. Her voice coming out slightly shaky. He smiled down at her.

"I will not always be on this earth. And because of that fact I have come to realize that I want an heir. And you my dear are going to be the one to produce it."

After saying that he pulled out a knife from a night stand that sat beside the bed. With it he cut Hermione's clothes off her body until she lay naked in front of him.. As he gazed up and down her body he smiled.

He then looked in her eyes. In them was rebellion, courage and strength. He then took the knife and ran it across her left breast. Stopping right before the blade touched her nipple. He brought the knife up and licked it. Savoring and loving the taste of her blood. He set the knife down upon the night stand. Quickly he straddled Hermione's naked body.

He then entered her, no lubricant, no preparation just pain. But she still had the look of rebellion, the look of courage, and the look of strength. And so he cut her again. This happened continuously until the ray's of the sun had hit Hermione's sore, and weak body. She wanted to curl into a small ball and rock back and forth. But because of the cuts she could not. Voldemort looked into her eyes. There was no rebellion, there was no courage and there was no strength. All that rested in those hazel eyes was fright and sadness. He smiled down at her.

"Good girl you've finally learned your lesson and your place. Underneath me." saying that he unchained Hermione and left.

When Hermione heard the door shut and when she was sure he was gone, she cried. Crying over her stupidity. She should have known better than to go to Riddle Manor. She should have known better than to let her emotions build up. And she knew that when one built up emotions, rarely, when it exploded did the results have a good outcome.

It had been about ten minutes since Voldemort had left. And Hermione had begun to wonder when someone or if someone was going to come get her. She prayed deeply that it was not lord Voldemort. It was then that she heard the door opening. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear that she would see a pair of red eyes staring down into her brown ones.

She heard what sounded like a cupboard being opened. There was then the sound of someone fumbling with something and then there were foot steps. Foot steps that were coming towards the bed upon which Hermione lay.

"You can open your eyes I'm not going to hurt you. Merlin" She opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy. "He did a number on you" he said looking at her bloody body. It was then that she remembered that she was naked. She tried to pull what remained of her clothes up to cover her self. But she was stopped by Draco's hand. " I'm going to heal you, don't worry" he said Hermione dropped her clothes and looked away from Draco trying not to stare him in the eyes

"You don't have to be ashamed it's not your fault"

"Yes it is" She said feeling the tears beginning to fall. "I was stupid enough to come here, I was stupid enough to forget my wand. And I was stupid enough to think I could find out what he had been looking for."

"Actually you've found it. He want's an heir remember?"

"And he thinks I'm going to produce it."

"Actually yes. Now down to business. I need to get you cleaned up or you could get an infection. So could you sit up please?"

"I can't, I've tried already."

"Well try again. I'll help you." He put his hand behind her back and pushed her up.

"Oh god Draco stop please." she said as she screamed in pain.

"A little more come on" He pushed her up. He then quickly placed a bunch of pillow's behind her. That way she could lay down and he could still bandage her. He laid her down and stared sadly at her as she cried. He then began applying crème's and bandage's.

"So how long have you been having sex with him?" she asked after he was done bandaging her chest.

"I don't have sex with him, I'm rapped. And since the end of our forth year.

There was then a knock on the door. The door opened and in walked Lord Voldemort.

"Well hello Draco, Ms. Granger. Ah Draco you've done an excellent job. I'll have to wait a few day's before I take you again Ms. Granger. But Draco would you mind coming with me?" After saying that Voldemort left the room. Draco followed behind. As he left he gave Hermione a sad smile. While she gave him a sympathetic look. She knew what was going to happen to Draco.

Wel thats chater one. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter. All though it would be veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery different if I did.

Chapter 2

As Hermione lay on the bed she thought about Draco and what he said. She knew that at the moment he was with Voldemort. And something told her that it would be a while until someone came to retrieve her. And there was no way that she would be able to sleep. And so she decided to try and find a kitchen or library.

It pained her to sit up but she eventually did stand.

She looked around for some of her belongings but could not find any.

And thus she headed for the door. When she got there she rested her pained body against the door. She opened the door and slowly made her way out of the room. As she walked she leaned against the wall.

After about 15 minutes she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to find Severus Snape her ex-potions teacher.

"Ms. granger what are you doing here? And naked no less." he looked her body over,not dirtily, and shock came upon his face. "Oh Merlin, he took you didn't he. Oh here take my cloak. You shouldn't be out here like this. Your lucky it was I who found you and not another deatheater. Come let us go somewhere and you can tell me how you came to reside here at Riddle Manor."

"B-but what if he gets mad?" she said fearfully.

"He won't believe me." He then carefully put an arm behind her knees as well as one behind her back then picking her up. She winced and gave out a load moan of pain.

"Are you all right?'

"Mmm yes. It's just from being bent." She nodded her head for him to go on with his plans seeing as to how She could hardly talk through gritted teeth. Severus quickly carried her to a guest room down the hall. He was going to set her down on the bed but she started to kick and throw a tantrum.

"Please calm down no ones going to harm you. You need to rest. Take the advice of a Potions Master and trained and licensed medi-wizard." she slowly calmed down. And when she had calmed he set her down.

Hermione told Snape of how she arrived at Riddle Manor.

"B-but why? your a smart girl Hermione you should have known better than to come here?"

"I- I know I don't know w-what I was thinking" she said as she began to cry.

"Well there's nothing we can do now. Come now dry your tears you wouldn't want him to see you puffy eyed now would ya" he said as he handed her a handkerchief.

She wiped furiously at her flooding eyes and soon they where dry and moist less.

"Good Now tell-" It was then that they heard someone calling Hermiones name out in the hallway. Severus picked Hermione up the way he had before; and carried her out into the hall. There they found a very frantic Draco. When he turned and saw them he sighed,

"Thank Merlin, it's breakfast time. And he hates it when we're late. Are you joining us Uncle Severus?" said Draco looking up into his godfathers eyes.

"No, no I was just about to leave when I found miss Granger here. The dark Lord has given me a egnormous list of potions he needs made."

"oh well would you like me to come over and help?" He said in a pleading voice. Hermione knew why he wanted to help and she would have offered to as well if it wasn't for her condition.

"No They are way to advanced and dangerous. If your father knew what I was letting you do he'd literally kill me. Besides you would have to ask the dark lord first. It's up to him if you can leave or not. Sorry Draco." He said with actual sympathy.

"That's okay Sev." he said sadly "Here I'll take Hermione to breakfast." Severus carefully layed her in Draco's arm's. As Draco walked away Severus called his name Draco sadly looked back at him.

"Draco I really am sorry. If I could I would take you both home with me." Draco gave him a very sad smile and continued on his way to the dinning room.

As Draco and Hermione entered the dinning room they heard the shriek of the Dark Lord.

"Where have you two been?" He yelled furiously.

"We're sorry my lord. Hermione had left your room. And I had to search for her. But she was safe with my godfather."

"Severus? Where is he?"

"He said he had to head home. He said that you had given him a copious amount of potions to make."

"Oh yes, Severus is such a loyal servant. I will have to pay him back some day for all the great work he's done." he said as he began to daydream.

Draco set Hermione down in a seat beside the Dark Lord. It was then that he looked sharply at Draco.

"Where's your father? This is the second time in 2 months that he's been late to a mea-"

"I'm sorry my lord" said a flustered Lucius. "Some ministry officials were at my house and I couldn't leave until they did. I apologize.'"

"You are forgiven Lucius. Now come sit by Mrs. granger- Where did you get that cloak?"

"Oh, uh pro- I mean Mr. Snape gave it to me to wear. It belongs to him."

"Oh good. If it were one of mine you'd be withering in pain." he then clapped his hands. It was then that half a dozen house elves came out with tray's of breakfast dishes as well as pitchers and bottles of drinks. The drinks included coffee and wine. And Hermione preferred not to have either. The dark lord noticed this.

"What be the matter my dear?" said the Dark Lord.

"Um well I'm not much into Coffee or alcohol."

"Oh well what would you prefer?"

"Um. I guess orange juice."

The Dark Lord clapped his hands and all the house elves stopped and looked up.

"Please bring Mrs. Granger a pitcher of orange juice." One of them nodded and blinked out. Soon after which there was another popping sound and the house elf appeared with the pitchers. Hermione thanked them as they poured it into her goblet. Next was brought tray's of Sausage, omelets Pancakes, french toast and bisket and gravy . Hermione stacked her plate full. Putting one thing on top of another.

"My, my Mrs. Granger you must be famished" said Lucius with a look of shock on his face.

"Yes well I didn't eat very much at dinner last night so..."

"Ah I see." He said with a nod of his head.

Through out the rest of the meal Lucius looked at her. She didn't look up in fear of what the look on his face would be. She didn't want to see pity. If she did she would feel more ashamed.

Eventually they all finished. There was an awkward silence. Then Lucius spoke up.

"So Mrs. Granger…what are some of your interest?"

"Um well I like to read that's pretty much it."

"About what?"

"I don't know it depends on what I find. But mostly educational books."

"Hermione here is one of the most brilliant witches to ever attend Hogwarts" said Draco as he stepped into the conversation.

"Yes, Yes Draco." said Lucius in a dismissive tone.

After that they ate in silence. Soon after Hermione she started to yawn, continuously. And So did Draco.

"I believe the two of you need to head to bed." said the Dark Lord.

"Thank you my Lord." said Draco getting up and giving Voldemort a kiss goodnight. He then helped Hermione limp over to the dark lord.

"Good night my lord." said Hermione.

"Good night my little Gryffindor."

"I too need to head home. I have some stuff to do for the ministry to prove my 'innocence' "said Lucius.

"Of course." And Lucius to bent over and kissed the dark lord. Thank you my lord." The dark lord merely waved them off with his hand.

And with that Lucius, Draco and Hermione left the dark lord.

The walk to Draco's room was a quite one. When they got to his room Draco quickly ran over to his bed and pulled over the covers so that Lucius could lie Hermione down. Once he had laid down Hermione he untied the cloak. He was about to take it away when she pulled it back.

"If you wear it, it will suffocate you."

"Just let me hold it please." she begged. Lucius looked in her eyes. And he knew why she wanted to keep it. She needed something to hold on to. Because reality to her, was out of reach.

"Okay. Now both of you get some sleep." said Lucius in a fatherly tone. " I will see the both of you tonight.". With that Lucius shut off the light and left the room; shutting the door behind him.

Soon after Lucius left Hermione began to cry

"I'm sorry" she said as she wiped at her eyes.

"You have no reason to be sorry." He grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. "Hermione I should be apologizing. I've said, such, I've done such terrible things top you and your friends. I-" Draco gave out a long loud yawn.

"He, He , Draco w-we should get to bed."

"Ya. And I am sorry.'

"I know Draco, I know" she than slowly brought his hands to her heart. "i know" she said as she faded into the realm of sleep.

There chapter two. It toke me forever to do. So please review.


	3. Chapter 3:Happiness not bliss

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. repeat DO NOT!!

Grimwald Place

"Harry dear, could you go wake Hermione. It's nearly eleven."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry rising from the table. He ascended the stairs and opened the door to Hermione's room. He walked over to her bed. But all he saw was her wand. He decided to see if she was with Ron making out. He had caught them in a variety of _Romantic poses and scenes._He wouldn't be surprised if they were. He had caught them plenty of times. Their just lucky Mrs. Weasley hadn't caught them. But the thought of seeing his two friends making out was a bit disgusting. It had been a little more than 2 months since he had realized that he was indeed gay and not straight. The little incident with Cho Chang made him realize which gender he truly preferred.

When he got to his and Ron's room. He then remembered that Ron was with Ginny playing chess. He than searched all the places he thought Hermione would be as well as the places she _could_be. And still he couldn't find her., And so he ran down to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley. I can't find her anywhere. All I found was her wand."

Mrs. Weasley stopped what she was doing . Immediately she began to write a letter. She then copied it about 12 times. She put them in a small sac and called forward her owl. As she tied the sack on she turned to Harry and told him to go retrieve Ron and Ginny.

"I don't want any of you leaving this kitchen. Mrs. Weasley's voice spook in such a high squeak that Harry flinched. He did not enjoy seeing Mrs. Weasley like this. And so he ran and got Ron and Ginny.

About an hour later all of the order sat in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimwald place.

"She must have been taken by a group of Death Eaters." Said Ron furiously.

"Ron, if that were so all of us would probably be dead by now."

"What if she left-" said Remus as he finally spook up. It was then that all the talking halted. For there at the window was a Tawny Brown owl. Everyone stared at the door for a moment before Harry opened the window and let it in. He then took the letter from the owl and read it aloud:

"To whom it concerns,

I would like to inform you that Ms. Granger is at Riddle Manor. She will be there, I believe, until she produces an heir for the Dark Lord. I will do my best to protect her; along with the aid of Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. And tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley Jr not to get angry. I'm forming a plan to get her out.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape.

'T-that arsehole has my Hermione. Oh he must have a death wish." Said Ron as he began to run out of the room. But his plan was foiled by Remus.

"There is to be a meeting soon at the manor. It's a meeting only for the werewolves. I will try to find her then. Ron if you don't stop I will not resist the urge to stupefy you." said Remus in an annoyed voice.

"When is it?" Asked Mrs. Weasley desperately as she dried her eyes.

"I do believe tomorrow night."

"Thank god." said Mrs. Weasley. As she put her hand to her heart and let out a long, loud sigh.

All of the order began to disperse. Once all of them were gone except for Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Remus.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"I want you guys to stay together. We may know where Hermione is at but we don't know how she got there." All three nodded in agreement.

"Good could you all help me start lunch."

They all once again nodded in agreement. They knew that Mrs. Weasley would be upset if they didn't.

Riddle Manor

"Hermione, hey Hermione it's time to get up." said Draco as he lightly shook her shoulder.

She sat up groggily and in pain.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"5:30 pm. Come on your bandages need changed, you need a bath and we need to find you some clothes all before 6:45."

"What's at 6:45?"

"Dinner."

And so Hermione and Draco got ready for the dinner. Draco helped her take a bath as well as reapplying new bandages. Draco knew that the dark lord did not have any female clothing and so he had to rush to Pansy's house and borrowed some from her. He could have taken a polly juice potion and go to a store Severus had all kinds of different polly juices prepared just in case. And so Draco made a stop at his "fiancés."

He didn't tell her who it was for though. If she had known he knew for sure that she wouldn't have loaned him the clothes.

"Oh Hermione don't you look beautiful.' Said Tom as he looked her up and down. "May I ask where you got the clothes?"

"I got them for her from Pansy my Lord."

"Oh? Well come sit down both of you.' They both did as told Draco pulled a chair out for Hermione right beside the dark lord. He knew that she didn't wish to sit by the dark Lord but if she didn't the dark lord would be furious.

Tom clapped his hands and out came about a dozen house elf's.

They placed trays of steak, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob and a dish of Kelim pie.

"Hermione dear your not eating is something the matter?" said Voldemort looking seriously at Hermione's down cast eyes.

"Well it's just that I'm afraid that Mrs. Weasley might become upset and that everyone might be a frenzy."

"Then write her. But I want to read it before you send it off. I will be the one to owl it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, you can write them but only after you eat all of your food."

"Yes. Thank you my lord." She said happily as she began to eat. As she toke her last bite It was then that Severus walked into the room.

"Severus could you take Hermione here to my study. She would like to write some letters."

"I would be pleased to my lord. But first off here are some of those potions you asked me to make." said Severus handing over a brown bag. The dark lord reached in and pulled out a veil..

"A sleeping potion?" Are you having trouble sleeping my lord?" asked. Hermione

"You recognize what this is?" said the Dark Lord in a bit of a shocked voice.

"Yes I had to make it for my O.W.L., in my 5th year."

"Really? Well Hermione I want you to go now. I plan on seeing you tonight right?" he said as he moved his hand in a shooing movement.

"Of course My Lord." She said. Hermione's breathing hitched as she tried to stand. Severus seeing her problem bent over and put an arm under her armpit and helped her to stand he then led her to the study.

Only when they stepped out of the hearing range of the Dark Lord did they begin to talk.

"I'll return your cloak to you later. I'm sorry I don't have it with me."

"There's no hurry Mrs. Granger. I want to let you know that I have written Mrs. Weasley a letter."

"Oh you have thank goodness. But I still want to write them. Ron's probably ready to come and kill the dark the dark lord.' Hermione said with a sad chuckle. She missed Ron and Harry very much.

Hermione entered the study and limped over to a desk and sat down. Severus began to leave but he herd a small whimper come from the desk.

"Please stay. I-I'm afraid. I'm afraid him or another death eater will come and ten I'll be-" she couldn't finish her sentence. Her tears began to fall. Severus quickly walked over and crouched in front of her. He picked up her hands and kissed then reassuringly.

"He's not going to take you again. I know because his going to go to bed. In the past three nights the Dark Lord has only got 12 hours of sleep. So don't you worry. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good now dry those tears. I'd dread to think of how Mrs. Weasley would feel if she saw a brave girl like yourself crying over this." He said as he ran a soft finger over a tear streak. Hermione blushed a little. But as soon as the hand had been on her face it left to return to Severus' side.

She turned and pulled a piece of Parchment from the drawer, inked a quill in an inkwell, that sat on the desk and began to write.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_I want to let you know that I'm all right. It's my fault I'm here. I wanted to feel like I was actually part of the order. Just sitting and listening just wasn't enough for me. I wanted to do missions. But I knew that you guy's wouldn't allow it. So I tried to sneak into Riddle manor. I was stupid enough to believe that I could find out what the Dark Lord was planing. And I was stupid enough to leave my wand behind. But I am so sorry. I must go I have to write Ron and Harry still._

_Love _

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione put the letter to Mrs. Weasley under a new sheet of parchment. She then began her letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry for taking your invisibility cloak. I just, just wanted to feel like I was actually helping the order. I guess I know how Sirius felt. I miss you so dearly Harry. I don't want you to go lose your temper. Also ifyou see Draco, please be nice to him. He's been a real help. And he's worse off and nicer than you think . I think that you guys would be _**good** _friends. Well goodbye._

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione grabbed another sheet of parchment and began to right Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm sorry for leaving. I was just so frustrated. I felt so useless not doing any missions so…_

_I'm going to have to make this short. I've said everything I need to say in your mom's letter. So read hers. And if Harry lets you read his then you can. Well I have to go._

_Love your girl,_

_Hermione_

"There I'm done. Can we go see if the Dark Lord is still aw-" Just then there was a creak and door opened to show the Dark Lord.

"I came to see if you were done. I will be asleep for a long time after all."

"Oh yes my Lord. I just got done My Lord." She held out the 3 sheets of parchment and he took them. He quickly scanned them and gave them to Severus. And the dark lord began to head for the door.

"My lord?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"When I came here I had a cloak-"

"Yes an invisibility cloak."

"Yes well that's Harry's and it belonged to his father. And I'd greatly like to return it."

"I will send it to Hogwarts with Draco."

"He's going back?" Said Hermione in a shocked tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to question you My Lord."

"No it's alright. I have spoken with the new headmistress. If she had not allowed him to return I would have raided the school.."

"Oh.Well goodnight My Lord."

"Good night Hermione, Severus. Oh and thank you for sending those and making the potions that I asked you to make."

"Goodnight my lord. And it was not a problem. I do as you command" Replied Severus with a bow.

The Dark Lord nodded and headed out of the room. Well Mrs. Granger, what would you like to do? Go to the library perhaps. We can mail these later." Severus said as he gave her his arm.. She looped her arm around his elbow. And leaned against him for support.

"That sounds wonderful." she said with a smile. The first true smile she had, had since before she arrived at Riddle Manor.

Well there you all are. I hope you like this isn't my first fic. I have two up but on a different S/n. I have another S/n added to my favorite authors if you'd like to see them. It's under Inucutie37. It has only two stories. But they both kinda suck. I wrote them in 8th grade. And I just graduated High school. Oh while your there check it Alexander Hunters stories they like SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO rock. Well toodles!!


End file.
